


Contacts

by whatisitkirschtein



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, midorima blushes a lot, midorima in contacts, nerdy boyfriends being nerds, takao just really likes midorima without his glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima's wearing contacts and Takao is this close to creaming his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the title because i suck at them

Takao knew he was done for the second he walked into the classroom.

At a first glance, nothing in the class would seem out of the ordinary. For a normal person that is. But Takao's Hawk Eye allowed him to close in on the slightest difference immediately. And this time, it wasn't that Aimi-san had curled her hair.

Oh no, this difference was much, much more intriguing.

His shocked look was replaced by a smirk, and Takao sauntered over to Midorima's desk, taking a seat right on top of where he was trying to get his equipment set up to take the day's notes.

"Oi, Takao," he growled immediately, scowling at the disruptive newcomer. "Get off my stuff; you're going to crinkle the paper."

For once, Takao listened the first time he was told, but only because Shin-chan was even cuter than usual today.

Takao sat in his normal seat in front of Midorima and turned his chair around so he could straddle it and rest his chin on where his arms were propped up on the back of the chair.

"So Shin-chan," he began in his usual tinkling, teasing voice. "Anything different today?"

Midorima immediately turned a lovely shade of red, shuffling his papers a bit faster. "No, of course not," he denied, though the colour on his cheeks continued to betray him.

"Aw, don't give me that Shin-chan," Takao pouted. "Tell me, where did your glasses go?"

Midorima huffed, finally putting the papers down and looking Takao directly in the eye.

"My sister decided to play the fool and break them," he told Takao, the irritability in his voice clear. "She claims that it was an accident, but I'm sure that it was not."

Takao had to contain a laugh at that, he could imagine Midorima's little sister 'accidentally' sitting on her older brother's glasses, and Midorima scolding her for her carelessness.

"So now what? Are you blind? Can you see me? How many fingers am I holding up?" Takao held up 3 fingers in front of his face, genuinely curious as to how bad Midorima's vision actually was.

"Don't be stupid, Takao," Midorima ordered, reaching over to bat Takao's hand away from his face. (And no, Takao's heart did not skip a beat at the skin-on-skin contact, thank you very much). "I'm wearing contacts of course. I always have some should an incident like this occur. Unfortunately, my optometrist said that I won't get my glasses back until sometime next week."

Takao could've died just then. Midorima without his glasses for the entire week?! He really must have done something good to earn such a privilege!

"What a shame," Takao muttered, not meaning it at all.

This week would be a good one indeed.

x

It was only the second day and Takao was already losing his composure.

Did Shin-chan really not know how fucking good he looked without his glasses?!

Without the spectacles blocking his view, Takao could see everything.

He could see the oh so long eyelashes that rested on his cheeks when his eyes closed. He could more easily read the emotions the eyes portrayed when he spoke. He could see just what a beautiful shade of green his eyes were. Takao also liked it when Midorima would go to adjust his glasses, but would end up just kind of hitting his nose instead.

At this rate, Takao might have to break the new pair of glasses Midorima was waiting to arrive.

x

By the fourth day, Midorima finally began to notice.

"Takao," he called that day at lunch, looking the younger man straight in the eye. "What is wrong with you lately?"

"Whatever do you mean, Shin-chan?" Takao inquired innocently, batting his eyelashes just for effect.

"You know exactly what I mean. Ever since the beginning of the week you've been acting strange. Staring at me for long periods of time, looking me directly in the eye much more than usual, doing whatever I say the first time I tell you. It's all extremely, extremely weird. I don't like it."

Takao blinked, surprised for a second, before letting out a small laugh. "Of course Shin-chan would notice these things. Well Shin-chan, I'll be honest with you. Seeing you without your glasses makes me really horny Shin-chan."

At the blunt statement Midorima began to choke on the water he had been drinking. He coughed and hacked until Takao came up behind him and gave him some pats on the back while he calmed down.

"W-what?" He stammered, cheeks flushed and out of breath.

"I said, seeing you without glasses make me really h-"

"I know, I know," Midorima interrupted, not ready to be embarrassed again. "Just... why? What's so attractive about that?"

"Mm," Takao hummed, shrugging a shoulder. "Normally I wouldn't really care. But since it's Shin-chan, it really sparked my interest. Without your glasses I can properly see you eyelashes and the pretty colour of your eyes. I also feel like I can read your emotions better without your glasses."

By now, Midorima was red from the tips of his ears to the tips of his fingers.

"D-Don't say embarrassing stuff like that Takao!" Midorima exclaimed, though his face showed that he was not completely opposed to the idea.

"But it's true!" Takao argued, stretching his arms out to the side for emphasis. "I love seeing you in glasses Shin-chan, but seeing without them is really intriguing for me."

Takao continued, not allowing Midorima to retort. "However, I do miss seeing you in them. They're like your staple or something. Anyway, my parents aren't home tonight, wanna come over so I can test what other emotions I can see in your eyes without your glasses?" Takao asked, his voice lowered to a deep rasp.

The blush that Midorima had just managed to get rid of came right back at the invitation, and Midorima spluttered indignantly. "O-of course not!" He denied, to which Takao just let out a non-committal hum.

"Okay, fine, maybe not tonight," Takao agreed much to Midorima surprise. "It's okay, we've still got three days."

Midorima dropped his head onto the table.

"I'm never letting anyone near my glasses again."

Takao laughed.


End file.
